Scrambled Eggs
#ScrambledEggs is the thirty-first episode of Season 1 of DC Super Hero Girls. Plot At Home EC, Mr. Chapin (who is subbing the regular Home EC teacher) assigned the students of taking care of an Egg for the weekend and told them that if the egg is broken they get an 'F'. He then assign teams; Karen and Diana, Hal and Selina (much to Carol's frustration) Barbara and Garth (who seem to not have a last name), Zee and Oliver (much to their frustration) Tatsu and Leslie, Jessica and Pamela, Carter and Barry, Carol and Doris (who is skipping class again and forced Carol to be a single mother) and lastly Kara and Harleen, both who were asleep and awaken upon hearing the assignment. Karen and Diana are the first to fail due to them breaking their egg when they come up with a way to keep their egg save. Tatsu and Leslie were the next to go when Leslie tricked her into shake her hand, with the egg in her hand. As Jessica told Pamela that it's going to be great to hang out with each other but rather then spend time with Jessica, Pamela ate the egg and take the 'F' so she wouldn't spend the weekend with Jessica. Barry is shown to be happy to be pair up with Carter since he thought that since Carter was Hawkman he could just sit on the egg, not knowing by doing that they failed their assignment. Kara and Harleen tried to plead with Mr. Chaplin to give them new partners as they don't want to work with each other but Mr. Chaplin informs that that if they fail this assignment then they'll spend their whole summer in summer school, so they both agreed to team up. The Next Day At the Metropolis Mall, Kara and Harleen purchase packaging supplies to keep their egg safe, not knowing they left the egg back at the story, when it fell into a box and is delivered. As Hal tried to bond with Selina, they are interrupted by Carol, who names her egg "Hal Jordon jr." and asked Hal if he can watch their baby (despite the fact he's partners with Selina) but after he insulted her, Selina took the egg and smashed it at Hal, resulting in him pairing up with Carol. At the food court Zee and Olive decide to use this as a opportunity to do acting exercise as they bump into Barbara and Garth. Barbara asked Garth if she can take their egg out tonight for patrolling but Garth refuse as they need the egg safe in order to pass home ec. Meanwhile Kara and Harleen arrived back at the supply store when they realize that they left the egg and can't find it. fearing that without the egg they'll loses their summer vacation Harleen came up with an idea; to steal one of the other team's eggs so they can pass the class and not go to summer school. Later that night at Garth's room after Garth place the egg to sleep, Kara attempts to steal the egg, only to stop herself as she couldn't do it because of her hero code, but suggested Harleen do it since she's crazy but before she could, the egg disappeared and Kara realize what happened to it, as it's shown that Barbara (As Batgirl) took the egg on patrol. Unfortunately after hitting a small pothole, the egg fell and got smashed by a truck. The Next morning Carol arrived with Hal Jordan jr. and gave it to Hal to watch over as she has taken the morning shift at her job, which he took and closed the door quickly. Later as Zee' penthouse apartment as Kara and Harleen plan was to steal her's and Oliver's (and for Harleen to steal Zee's Stuff) they overheard them screaming at each other about the egg, resulting in them to go after Hal's and Carol's egg instead. Unfortunately when they arrived, they saw Hal accidentally placed the egg in the blender as he created a protein shake. At Sweet Justice as Olive is depress for what Zee did to him, resulting of him drowning his sorrow's in a smoothie, Hal arrived and asked him and Barry if the Egg's ok as he showed that his attempted to fixed it and realize that not only only is his going to fail but Carol going to kill him. Just then Zee arrived and revealed that she talked to her lawyer and agreed to have partial custody, which she revealed that not only did she hard boiled the egg but also cut it in half, not only failing her and Oliver but also ruined Kara's and Harleen's last chance to get out of summer school. Outside Sweet justice as the teen are now depressed that not one of them could handle an egg and about to fail home ec, when suddenly a deliver truck passed them, dropping a package revealing it to contain Kara's and Harleen's missing egg. With one egg left the teens all started to chase after it from down the street to the pier, where Tatsu found the egg and tried to claim it for victory, only for Carol to appear out of nowhere and attack Tatsu, causing the egg to be travel all over the pier. As everybody continued to fight over it, The egg rolled over to Pam who took the egg but instead of keeping it in tact, she made it into a egg sandwich and eat at in school the next morning at class, with the other students looking both disgusted and horrified for what Pam did. Just then their home ec teacher returns and discovered the assignment and is annoyed that Chaplin would assign this outdated task and told the students that no one will be graded by this assignment, making Kara and Harleen happy that they are not going to summer school. However the teacher revealed that the school mascot has just given birth to baby hamsters and decide to have them take care of it, even having everybody match up with the same person from the weekend, the episode ends with Pam burping while everyone looked at her. Cast * Kimberly Brooks as Karen Beecher/Bumblebee * Grey Griffin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Rina Hoshino as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Phil LaMarr as Barry Allen/The Flash * Mallory Low as Leslie Willis/Livewire * Jessica McKenna as Garth Bernstein/Aqualad * Cristina Milizia as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Eddie Perino as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Jason Spisak as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Cree Summer as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Fred Tatasciore as Mr. Chapin * Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern * Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara/Zatanna, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire Trivia *With the exception of Batgirl, this is the first time the heroes and villains interact with each other in their civilian clothing. **This is also the third time none of the main characters transform into heroes. *The plot of characters being assigned to take care of an egg was also explored in the short "Shell Shock." *Although Selina, Pamela, Carter, and Jimmy appear in this episode, they do not have any speaking lines. *Although Doris does not appear physically, she is mentioned. *When Jimmy falls into a pile of toys, a toy that resembles Bloo toy from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends can be seen. Erros *This episode is copyrighted 2020 despite premiering in 2019. *When Kara and Harleen crying, a Kara's ripped pants tear is in the right side, a truck open a box dropped down and open, a egg is here, Kara's ripped pants tear is in the left side. Gallery * Scrambled Eggs/Gallery Video ScrambledEggs DC Super Hero Girls Cartoon Network Egg-Baby DC Super Hero Girls Cartoon Network Category:Episodes